


The Fawning Moon

by Dead_Crow



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Animal Traits, Blood and Gore, Captivity, Child Abuse, Contractual Marriage, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sterilization, Suicide, Violence, Violent Sex, deerboy!Akira, forced mating, gender-swapped Robin Hood, hormone suppression, references to cannibalism, uncontrollable instincts, wolfboy!Goro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Crow/pseuds/Dead_Crow
Summary: When Akira’s parents told him of their massive debt woes, he offered to help. He thought that meant getting a summer job. He didn’t realize it would mean being sold off as the new mate to a powerful politician’s son. That he would be whisked away to a remote house in the forest, where he’s not allowed to leave the grounds, his room is like a fortified prison, and the staff seems intent on keeping him in the dark about the nature of his new ‘husband’.But he can’t stay trapped here forever. He has to figure out what’s going on, and why everyone, including his husband, is reluctant for them to actually meet...
Relationships: Akechi Goro's Mother/Shido Masayoshi, Akechi Goro/Akechi Goro's Mother, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi, Kurusu Akira/Shido Masayoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	The Fawning Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for ‘animal’ features and instincts going wild and sex being an absolute mess. So this story was born.
> 
> **Mind the tags before you begin.**

“We’re here.” He could faintly hear a man’s voice speak to him, but he did not move from his slumped-over position. “Are you awake back there?”

He was, but just barely. He wanted to fall back to sleep, though not because he was comfortable in any way. Quite the opposite. He’d always thought the back of a luxury car would be extremely comfortable, the soft leather seats, plenty of room to spread out, a heat adjuster for his back and bottom. And the entire vehicle had a soft pine smell from the chemicals used to maintain it. It should be a ride he’d never want to end - well, it was, but for all the wrong reasons.

“Master Akira? Are you awake?”

“Hmn…” Akira mumbled into the leather. He had twisted himself up into a ball and leaned over the arm divider in the back seat. He had his legs pulled up and folded against his body and had actively spent the day-long car ride trying to will himself to merge into the seat or stop existing at all. Opening his eyes and acknowledging the world would mean he’d failed.

He felt the car come to a brief stop, and cracked open his eyes to glance out the window. From where he was curled up, he could see the tops of trees, dozens of them all densely clustered together. Lifting his head a bit more, he was able to properly look out the window and see that they were surrounded on both sides by a forest. Ahead of the car, a pair of large iron gates were rolling open, allowing them to pass a massive brick wall. Akira guessed it had to be at least eight feet, and fairly old, as some of the bricks were faded and there were plenty of vines growing up the sides.

“Ah, so you are awake.” The driver spoke up again.

Well, there was no pretending now.

Akira sat up and uncurled himself from his position. His body resisted a bit, but he managed to stretch out his arms and legs as the car started driving down a winding road toward a three story building up ahead. He scooted over from the middle of the seat toward the window, the resulting shuffle causing a bit of static to build up on the underside of his tail and give him a bit of a shock.

“Ow!” He jumped a bit in his seat before reaching back pat at the short, pointed tuft of black and white underside fur. He grumbled to no one and pressed his lips together to let out a few annoyed bleats.

“You all right back there, Master Akira?”

“Yes… I’m fine.” Akira looked up at the back of the driver’s head. “And please don’t call me that.”

The driver hummed. “It will be strange if I don’t.”

“It’s strange that you do…” he muttered before leaning over to look out the window. As he did so, Akira’s reflection leaned up against the glass from the opposite side. He pressed against his own image of short, fluffy black hair and short angular black ears with soft pink insides; he had few old white fawn spots that never quite faded away at the base, but were hidden by his hair. Just to the sides of his ears, towards the top of his head, were the nubs of his antlers, topped off with a decorative silver cap.

He briefly caught the bags under his eyes in his reflection before turning his attention toward the building they were pulling up to.

The main body of the building was white, but it had red brick columns protruding from the sides in between the large arched windows. The main entrance to the home had a covered archway held up by more brick columns. Standing out in front of the home's large double doors were two individuals Akira could only assume were servants from their uniforms.

The car came to a stop in front of the entrance and the driver got out first. Akira tried to open his door, only to find it was locked.

“Of course… Probably so I don’t make a run for it…”

He waited while the driver made his way around to unlock the door and allow him to step out.

The driver, Hereward, towered over Akira. He’d only met him a little over a day ago, and the first time he saw him he thought he was a debt collector come to threaten his parents. He wasn’t built like a private driver. Akira knew he was a bit short and scrawny, but he was certain from Hereward’s broad chest and the way his biceps pushed his black coat’s seams to the limit that the bird at some point was either a bodybuilder or hired muscle.

At least, he assumed Hereward was a bird. Perhaps a bird of prey he’d never seen before? His short black hair was combed back into a neat point that ended at the top of his neck. The underside of his hair consisted of red, downy feathers that traveled down his nape. Sticking out from the back of his pants - which Akira also noted were too tight from his thigh muscles - he had long black and red tail feathers. However, he also very clearly had a pair of horns protruding from just under his hairline. They weren’t very big, and he kept no cap on them to stunt their growth like Akira did for his.

“Here we are, watch your step.” Hereward extended a hand to Akira, but he refused it. He slid out of the car and let out a short sigh.

“Welcome home, Master Akira!” One of the servants standing and waiting spoke up. They offered him a cheerful greeting with a warm smile.

“Welcome to the estate.” The second servant was a bit more stiff, and his voice flat.

The more friendly servant stood a head taller than Akira; they had long, light brown hair pulled back into a braid that stopped at their shoulders, and bangs that covered their forehead and framed their face and blue eyes. Their uniform was a predominantly white dress with red and blue accents that stopped at their knees, black tights, and red heels. From under the dress, they had white tail feathers with blue tips. Extending from their lower back they had a pair of matching wings that folded around and came to rest on their hips.

The other servant was taller, with a thin figure. They wore a white suit with long coattails on the jacket, offset with a black shirt and red tie… but the tips and heels of their shoes were plated gold. They had long, dark brown hair that was loose in the back, but had two braids down the sides of their head that hung forward over their shoulders. From the top of their head they had a pair of curving black horns, with horizontal white ridges running up them. The curve of the horns had practically circled back towards their head; they clearly hadn’t been trimmed in a long time.

At a glance, Akira was certain the servant in the dress was female and the one in the suit was male, however… something was missing from their scent. Though he couldn’t place what was wrong, not without rudely asking or inspecting further himself…

“This isn’t my home.” Akira lowered his head.

The servant in the maid’s attire shifted a bit, but the horned one let out a loud scoff.

“Well, that much is true.”

“Loki!” the maid hissed.

“His words, not mine.”

Next to him, Hereward sighed.

Akira lifted his head to see them glaring at each other before Hereward cleared his throat. “He only has an overnight bag with him at the moment, Robin. But a small moving van is coming tomorrow with the rest of his things.”

“No furniture, I hope?” Robin asked.

“I informed his parents we’d furnish the room, they just needed to pack up his belongings. There weren’t many.”

“I see. Well, then,” Robin stepped forward and smiled at Akira, “allow me to introduce myself. My name is Robin. I am the head of household maintenance and will be in charge of your care. This is Loki; he is in charge of household expenses, and cares for Master Goro. And you’ve already met Hereward, the master’s personal driver. He also helps out with the occasional odd task and grounds work.”

Akira simply nodded in response.

Robin pressed their lips together. “Well, let’s get started by giving you a small tour and then showing you your room. You must be tired from sitting in the car for so long.” Robin motioned to Hereward. “Please take his bag for me, Hereward, dear?”

Robin then motioned for Akira to follow them into the house. He glanced between the two remaining servants before making his way up the short steps toward the entrance and through the front door. The house had a high ceiling, and the walls were covered with an ornate printed wallpaper.

“Right, I’ll do my best to keep this short so you can get some rest, Master Akira.”

“Just Akira is fine.” Robin paused and tilted their head, looking at him. Their expression made Akira feel like he’d just twisted one of their tail feathers. “It, uh, sounds awkward…” Akira nervously reached up to twist part of his bangs between his fingers as his ears tilted back.

“Ah, but you are the new ‘Master’ of the house.” Robin nodded. “As you are Master Goro’s mate, I cannot refer to you as anything else. That would be disrespectful.”

“Mate…” The word was distasteful on Akira’s lips. He released his hair and looked up at Robin. “Where is he, anyway? Shouldn’t he be here to meet me?”

“Oh, Master Goro will be meeting you, but later. After you’ve settled into the house.”

Akira frowned. “I would have thought after all that money his father paid out, he’d at least have the decency to come see what he bought.” 

He watched as Robin’s face twisted into a lopsided frown for a brief second. They were clearly trying to keep smiling, but Akira’s statement got to them. He turned his eyes down. “Sorry, let’s just continue…”

Robin cleared their throat. “Right, well, this way then…”

Akira followed behind Robin as they led him through the house on a quick tour. The home was split up into the main corridor, a west wing, and an east wing. In the back half of the west wing, Robin, Loki, and Hereward lived. It was also where the kitchen and laundry room were located. The westernmost room of the main corridor was the main dining hall, and moving east from there, there were a few large rooms to entertain guests - though Akira noted they were going unused, as most of them had sheets thrown over the furniture to keep dust from settling on them.

Past that, into the eastern corridors, were the guest rooms, and Akira’s suite.

“There’s a few things I have to explain about your suite, but I can do that after we finish touring the upstairs—”

“I don’t really want to see upstairs…” Akira tapped his toes into the hardwood floor of the halls. “I just want to lie down.”

“But...” Robin fell silent and Akira looked up. The maid had one hand to their chin and was staring at him carefully.  
He still hadn’t quite placed what was wrong with them. During the course of the brief tour, Akira had been trailing behind, trying to innocuously study their scent. Robin smelled of hardwood, and pine needles. But they were scents that reminded him of cleaning materials more than one’s own individual odor. In fact, he couldn’t detect a unique smell at all. Maybe a bit of salt from sweat? Or cooking? But if he had to track Robin down based on smell alone, it would be hard to pick them out from the house's overall woody smell. If he closed his eyes and just breathed, their presence was so muted—

“All right, I’ll take you to your room.” Robin snapped him out of his thoughts. “But if you are bored, the second floor has several things you can engage in. There’s a little game room full of things like board games, a pool and ping pong table, a dart board, and a few other things. There’s also a media room where you can listen to music or watch TV on a big screen, and a library… The third floor, however, is off-limits to you for the time being.”

“The entire third floor?”

“Those rooms are reserved for Master Goro, and his father when he comes to visit.”

“…Okay,” Akira shrugged. It was a bit odd to him that he would be staying an entire floor apart from his supposed mate, but whatever. Maybe it would give him time to adjust.

Robin led him through the eastern wing to a bedroom suite with an unusually heavy door. He watched the maid grab the handle with both hands and pull back with a tug. All the while grumbling that Hereward would have to oil the hinges. As he was ushered inside, Akira took note the door was at least six inches thick, and he could see three large metal cylinders retracted into the door.

“All right!” Robin clapped their hands together. “This is your suite. Obviously, the main part here is your bedroom. There’s a fireplace, your bed, a bookshelf and desk. Through the door to your right there’s a closet. The door to your left is the bathroom—”

Robin started explaining the room layout right away, but Akira’s eyes went immediately from the door to the windows.

“...They’re barred.”

“What?” Robin looked over to the window. “Oh yes, they are.”

“None of the other rooms in the house have barred windows.”

“Actually, the servants' rooms also have barred windows.”

Akira turned to Robin with a puzzled and slightly annoyed look. “Do you also have giant safe-like doors on your rooms?”

“Ah, well…” Robin cleared their throat and walked over to the door. “The door design and the windows are for your safety. Our doors are secure, but yours is reinforced.” Robin grabbed the handle again and pulled the door shut, closing them both inside. “There’s a button here, above the handle, that you need to press to lock it.” Robin pushed a white button on the door and Akira could hear the cylinders sliding inside the door and locking in place. “There is no button on the outside… If there is an emergency, Loki or I can get inside the room, but only you can lock yourself in—”

“Why?” Akira raised his eyebrows. He originally thought the door and windows were a sign he was going to be kept like a prisoner. But the fact that he controlled his lock made him confused.

Prisoners don’t run the prison.

“For your safety… You do not have to lock the door every night,” Robin clarified. “Though I recommend you get in the habit of doing so, so you don’t forget. You only need to lock it on the nights of a full or new moon, when you or Master Goro into rut—”

Akira held up his hand. “Wait? What? …I thought the entire reason you people bought me off my family was to be his mate?”

Robin cleared their throat and spoke again. “Outside of these times, you are free to leave the door open and come and go as you please.”

They completely avoided the question.

“Am I not supposed to sleep with him?”

Robin didn’t answer.

“You bought me from my parents!” Akira motioned toward the door. “You brought me here from my home! Your Master won’t even come out to meet me, and now you’re telling me to lock myself in? What is this? What is going on?”

Akira watched Robin’s eyes shift from side to side as if considering how to dodge the question again. To his slight relief, they gave an answer. “You are to be Master Goro’s mate, yes. But not right now. It’s not something we actually encourage…” Robin stopped looking around the room and looked at Akira. “I promise you, all the rules we have in place are for your safety and well-being. I think you can like living here, and I do hope that you and Master Goro will become good friends. But it is important that for now, we keep you separated under these conditions.”

Akira chewed his bottom lip. “It's to keep me safe?” He felt his stomach starting to churn. “What does that mean? …What about you? Do you have reinforced doors?”

“Not as thick as yours. But Loki and I no longer experience such things. We’ve been sterilized in order to better serve Master Goro even when he is suffering under natural urges.”

Akira took a deep breath and spoke before he could catch himself, “So you are a woman! That’s why your smell is so muted!” This time, Robin’s eyebrows raised, and he clamped a hand over his mouth. “S-Sorry…”

“It’s fine.” Robin nodded. “I’m sorry if there was any confusion. But yes, you may notice the two of us are a bit lacking in distinguishing presence. It makes it easier for us to take care of the Master during his more troubled times.”

That sounded awful.

“You keep saying it like it’s a bad thing? ‘Troubled’. ‘Suffering’. I have to keep my doors locked… Am I… Am I going to be safe here?”

“You are perfectly safe here, Master Akira. Just so long as you follow the rules.”

Akira nodded.

“Right then, I’ll leave you to rest up for now… I’ll return at six with dinner. Your parents indicated in the contract that you're primarily a vegetarian, with some dairy and the occasional seafood consumption.”

“Very little amounts…”

“Right! Well, my diet is similar, so I think I’ll be able to prepare a menu you’ll enjoy. But in the upcoming days we’ll go over what things the house needs to stock up on for your needs. Master Goro is a typical wolf… But I’ll be sure to keep your meals in a separate refrigerator.” Robin nodded to him again before excusing herself.

Akira followed her to the door before shutting it - it was as heavy as Robin made it look - and pressing the lock.

“A ‘typical wolf’?” Akira turned around to look about his room. “This is my home now? Just what insanity did my parents sell me off to?”


End file.
